Fox Of Uzushiogakure
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto is 5 and has been beaten up by villagers and ninja's and tossed outside Konoha. After he's healed (He's Homeless after being tossed out of the Orphanage when he was three not that Hiruzen knows it) He decides to run away somehow whilst travelling he happens to find himself in the ruins of Uzushiogakure whilst searching he finds a secret Temple full of scrolls.


**Fox Of Uzushiogakure Part 1 Running Away**

 **Summary: Naruto is 5 and has been beaten up by villagers and ninja's and tossed outside Konoha. After he's healed (He's Homeless after being tossed out of the Orphanage when he was three not that Hiruzen knows it) He decides to run away somehow whilst travelling he happens to find himself in the ruins of Uzushiogakure whilst searching he finds a secret Temple full of scrolls. Determined to show Konoha what they've done he learns all he can from his clan Jutsu and all.**

 **A/N: This is an AU story it will follow some parts of cannon but not all it's pretty dark at first as Naruto's full of resentment of Konoha. The Pairing of this story is NaruSakuIno but that won't happen for quite a while all I can say is enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

A five-year-old blond haired boy is running from his life, from villagers and Shinobi alike, this boy is named Naruto, This is common for him attacked daily for some reason that he doesn't know begging never works they just attack him with more anger.

Men and women, he cries all the time not knowing why they do this he's just a small frightened five-year-old boy what has he ever done wrong well this is what he thinks.

Somehow he's able to stay ahead of them, for someone so small he's very fast on his feet, little that it helps because in the end he always ends up getting attacked. This time is no different, as he runs past a house out of nowhere he's kicked in the stomach and collapses to his knees, he doesn't look up but hears someone next to him call the others over.

He just does nothing crying as he's kicked and cut by Kunai, he can feel the pain as each kick and punch connects with his small fragile body. The stabbings are extremely painful crying out though only seems to make it worse as they seem to take joy in his misery.

He realizes something's different this time as this time the stabbings make him numb he's had this before as poisons rip through his body paralyzing him weakening him, he just wants it to stop sometimes wishing for death to end his constant torture.

After half and hour of constant attacks, it's died down one of his eyes is sealed shut through blood in his eyes somehow he always survives not that he know how. He can barely move his body feels broken as well as Kunai the villagers use bricks, planks of wood steel bars whatever they want.

They know they can't kill him because of the Hokage's law, but it doesn't mean they can't crush him for what he did to them, Not that Naruto ever hurt them it was the Kyuubi sealed in him but they see him as a demon and not a scared little five-year-old boy.

Naruto is barely conscious as he's picked up by someone he doesn't know who he hopes it's ANBU but his hopes are dashed when he finds himself tossed over the wall outside the village.

Naruto just lays there as his broken body repairs itself his knife wounds seal up, his broken bones mend themselves, his ribs fix to allow him to breathe again he looks to the sky still light out hasn't anyone even notices he's out here.

There aren't many people who care about him there's Jiji (The Hokage) but he doesn't see him that often price of being the Hokage he thinks. Naruto's eyes close as he falls into unconsciousness.

Naruto wakes up several hours later it's dark now he looks down at his ripped clothes several new holes where Kunai have cut his small body. He pulls himself to his feet and just stands there, now he's not a smart boy but he has his moments and this time is one of them.

He turns away from the wall and walks away from the village his home not that he really has a home after being kicked out of the Orphanage two years ago.

He was glad the beatings he got there were not as deadly, but they happened more often, sometimes three times a day, he was fed once a week, mostly rotten, food and given water, well muddy water.

Then two years ago in the middle of the night he was woken up and tossed in the streets and told never to come back.

Two years of living on the streets were hell for him scavenging in dustbins for food like the rats, cats, and dogs he'd see it was hell for him maybe he should have told Jiji but he was too ashamed to tell him so he kept quiet.

Naruto stumbles through the forest weak hungry tired a typical day for him really. As he walks away from the place of his birth.

He thinks about who will miss him, will Jiji really care that he's gone, he doubts it maybe the man and his daughter who allows him to eat Ramen occasionally might be sad but again that's doubtful.

He's been walking for several hours now his feet are blistered from walking, his body still feels stiff nothing new there, it's always the same well no more, Konoha can go to hell they want him dead so they will not see him again.

A couple of hours later he's still in the forest he's found some berries and eats them they seem to be OK that's good he keeps walking not entering any village as the same thing will probably happen to him there also.

He finds a tree and climbs up it and just sits in the tree it's dark out and he's cold only wearing a t-shirt and shorts it's actually lucky he did climb the tree as he hears wolves below him. He ignores them and falls asleep.

The next day he continues his journey to where he has no idea. He see's a boat he quickly stows away on the boat he's never been on a boat before not he's done a lot of anything since he was born. Surprisingly he's not found which is good he'd rather not be attacked again so soon.

The boat travels for several hours there's a small hole in the boat and Naruto watches the sea it's calm one minute and the deadly the next. For Naruto, it's calming his fears are just blowing away in the wind.

The boat finally lands on an island. Naruto quickly climbs onto the deck of the boat nobodies there, there all unloading and loading supplies.

He looks around the boat he finds a knife and quickly tucks it into his shorts. He then finds a tray of food normally he wouldn't take food well unless he was starving which at the moment he is so he looks around still nobody around he finds a little bag.

He quickly puts the food which is some bread, Ham and some cherry tomatoes he's not tried the tomatoes before so he tries one he just shrugs and puts the rest in the sack.

Lastly, he sees a cup he smells it he knows it's not water he takes a sip and immediately feels the buzz the taste isn't bad so he drinks it all he's thirsty also.

When he drinks it all he looks around still nobody around so he quickly grabs the bag of food and slips off the boat and looks around and then runs into the forest.

He keeps walking for about 10 minutes before he climbs a tree and then he opens the bag and starts eating the food the ham is good the bread is freshly baked so still warm and the tomatoes are sweet but tasty.

After he's finished eating he looks at his feet there black but what can he do it's not as if he has any shoes maybe he can steal some not that he likes stealing but what else can he do.

He just sits in the tree thinking of what he's going to do next when he looks at the sky it's Orange it looks pretty to him he watches it for a while like on the boat it's a calming affect to him.

After a 10 minute think he climbs down from the tree and starts walking he finds more berries and puts them in the bag he finds some nuts also so in they go also. He sees some weird white objects (Mushroom's) He stares at them but then leaves.

He's been walking for several hours and it's now starting to get dark he remembered hearing whilst he was on the boat that it's extremely cold out at night so he'll have to find a place inside but where.

As he's walking he happens to find a village at first he's hesitant to enter until he looks in and sees that's it been destroyed and not recent not that he'd actually know that he looks around and looks above his head and sees a banner.

It's what used to be a gate and looks at the symbol he's seen it before a swirl he's seen it on Shinobi clothes in Konoha just thinking of that place brings back painful memories.

He decides to enter the village if you can call it that now he looks around and wonders what happened here it's weird it's like he was led here somehow he doesn't know why.

He enters one of the destroyed houses searching for anything to eat doubtful there will be any.

Luck would be on his side today (best day of his life in regards to luck) He opens up a door and finds a room full of food tins packets of food you name it.

Some of it must have gone off but it hardly matters to him even if he feels I'll he always gets better the day after.

After scoffing endless amounts of food in himself he continues searching the village, he still has no idea what happened here but he hardly cares, somehow it feels homely here not that he knows why exactly.

After more searching of the village that didn't amount to much in is opinion other than finding a few Kunai and strangely enough some Ninja sandals, it's like someone's looking down on him maybe someone is who knows.

He returns to the house as it's getting dark now the wind is picking up and he's shivering he is only wearing a ripped t-shirt and shorts after all so he returns to the house where he found the food and looks around.

He finds a bed and surprisingly it's not destroyed or anything there is covers and everything they do smell but there dry and what more could he ask for.

Now he has a roof over his head well least in the room he's in right now, When he lies down he realizes how tired he is with his short legs he's been walking all day so when his head hits the pillow he quickly falls asleep.

When he wakes up the next day he stretches and smiles probably thinking that's the best sleep he's ever had at the Orphanage he had to sleep with one eye open because they'd always attack him when he tried to sleep. (damn bastards)

Luckily he slept great he leaves the room and makes his way back to the food he starts eating again then he leaves the house which will be his house he's decided.

He walks through the village it's a big village nowhere near as big as Konoha but not tiny either he walks up to a strange Stone although at first he was going to walk past it but it felt like something was pulling him towards the large rock so he decided to follow the urges and approached it.

He stops next to it and touches the rock and then quickly brings his hand back as he felt a sharp pain coming from his hand he looks at his hand and sees it's bleeding he then looks at the rock and strangely enough the blood seems to be moving into a strange symbol.

He watches carefully as when the blood reaches the symbol the symbol glows shocking Naruto. Then he hears another weird sound as the large rock seems to sink into the ground. At first, Naruto is suspicious but also curious so he surprises himself by entering the dark passage.

As he walks inside there's total darkness but only for a short time until he hears a sound and spins around to see the rock has gone back to his original position, surprisingly he's not scared but he pulls out his Kunai.

Then gets shocked again because suddenly lights appear but on close inspection, it turns out to there are torches lighting themselves up pretty freaky but it amazes Naruto. He just shrugs and follows the torches for a short while until he comes into a clearing and is shocked to see scrolls lots of scrolls on shelves.

He enters the clearing and steps on a seal not that he knows about it and a figure appears in front of him of an old man. Naruto looks at the old man and smiles He's older then Jiji "Hey Jiji who are you."

The old man stares at Naruto then speaks "I am a Clan elder the fact you are in here means you are from the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto looks confused "Uzumaki Clan, wait, what's a clan."

The Elder smiles "You're a young boy what are you five or something."

Naruto scratches his head then counts his fingers and shows his hand and points to each finger "I'm that old."

The Elder nod's "Five years old you are the last of The Uzumaki Clan my boy now tell me who is your mother."

Naruto looks down in shame "I don't know I'm an Orphan."

The Elder nod's "Not to worry, you see that on the desk next to you is a scroll open the scroll."

Naruto tries opening it but nothing happens "Nothing's happening Jiji."

The Elder Smiles "You have to use blood boy bite your thumb and place the blood on the scroll."

Naruto nods and does as he's asked and the scroll opens Naruto grins "COOL."

The Elder Smirks "Now place your hand with the blood on the scroll."

Naruto nods and does just that and the Elder approaches "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Heir to The Uzumaki Clan which makes you her son the new Heir."

Naruto nods then get's confused "What does Heir mean."

The Elder smiles "You are the head of the Clan and the last of your clan."

Naruto smiles "COOL."

The Elder smiles "Naruto all you see here is now yours I'd advise you read it all."

Naruto pouts "I can't read nobody ever taught me."

The Elder smiles "Not to worry Lord Uzumaki, I will guide you."

Naruto nods "OK, Jiji."

The Elder nod's "First boy let's find you some clothes follow me."

The Elder Vanishes and appears at the other side of the room Naruto looks around confused until he spots him How did he do that He then runs over and the man picks out some clothes He gives him Black Ninja Sandals Black ninja trousers and a black tank top along with Fingerless Black gloves and a mask covering his lower face and lastly a black headband. (Jago, Killer Instinct)

Naruto changes into this and smiles "I look cool."

The elder smiles "Yes, you do Lord Uzumaki now lastly the villages headband place it on your arm."

Naruto does as he's asked and then the elder leads him away and starts teaching Naruto how to read and write.


End file.
